Who Needs Ann?
by Kijo-San
Summary: What will Jack do when he finds himself falling for all of the girls except Ann, the one who feels for him most? Please R&R, first fanfic on fanfiction.net. (Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or Natsume!)


"Jack! Jack wake up!" A voice said. I opened my eyes and sat up, a bit confused, than remembered where I was. The farm. My grandfather had died and- "Jack!" the voice said again, now more aggressively, so I noticed. As I looked up, I saw Ann, the girl who worked at Green Ranch, next door to my farm. Immediately I jumped up.  
"ANN! Why are you in my house!" I shouted, frustrated. Ann stepped back, frowning.  
"Well I was waiting outside, but you wouldn't get out, and besides, you didn't lock the door," She sighed. "Anyhow, I came to remind you about the Flower Festival tomorrow...you know, the one Basil told you about last week?" She knew I had ignored Basil. I didn't care.  
"Yeah...what was it again?"  
"Well, you were supposed to vote for which girl would play as goddess in the square. At the festival, the girl gets to where a pretty dress and dance with the king. The remaining boys ask the remaining girls to dance," She grinned, "The king this year is the potion dealer, by the way."  
I thought about this. "Is voting still open?"  
"Yes..."  
I got up, put on my hat and went out the door to the square, Ann glaring and shouting as I left her there. When I reached the square, I took a ballet, wrote "ANN", and put it in. I don't like Ann. I don't, under any circumstances, want to talk to Ann. She and Maria were the only two of the girls entering the goddess festival I had met. Other than those two, I knew May and Maria's mother. And I liked May way better than Ann.  
I really didn't want to go back to the house because I knew that Ann thought that was just what I would do, so she would be waiting there. Instead, I decided to stop by the bakery on the way back from the square. Outside there was some old lady named Ellen who said I looked just like my grandpappy...whatever a grandpappy is.  
Inside I met two people. One was a girl with short brown hair who was just walking around doing nothing, and the other was a guy with black hair standing behind a counter. I talked to him. His name turned out to be Jeff...and he said he was twenty-two but I could tell he was passed thirty.  
"So, Jeff...what does that girl do?" I said, pointing to the brunette.  
"Who, Elli? Oh...she bakes about two cakes a day and then does nothing the rest of the day," He shook his head. I went over to talk to Elli, smirking.  
"Hey, I heard you bake cakes then do nothing." To my surprise, she grinned.  
"Yeah, and can you believe that this guy pays me 1000G a day!" Elli shrugged, "What's the point of working if you don't have to." I gave her a thumbs up.  
"I know! By the way, I'm Jack from the farm."  
"I know. I'm Elli."  
"I know. Hey do you know Ann?"  
Elli frowned. "Ann doesn't really like anyone except Karen. She ignores me usually."  
"I'm jealous. She bothers me all the time," I smiled and Elli laughed. "Well I'll see ya, I have to get home."  
"Bye!" She called. I walked out the door and said bye to Ellen, who said some more stuff about me looking just like my grandpappy. Then I decided not to go to the house. But I did anyway. Did that make sense? Well whatever. Guess who was there? Ann! Big surprise. She screamed at me for ten minutes before she left. As I watched her leave, a guy with brown hair and blonde bangs ran into her and knocked her over. It made me happy to see Ann get knocked over.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She shouted and stormed off. The guy looked at me, confused. I shrugged. He walked up to me.  
"Hi, I'm Cliff, and I'm traveling the world with my hawk Kain!" He showed me the hawk on his arm. I nodded, smiling slightly.  
"Good for you. I'm Jack and I just got here!"  
"Neat! Me too!"  
"I know! Anyway, I'm going to bed now. See ya around, Cliff." Before he could say anything I went inside, watched the weather for about an hour, than went to sleep, even though it was only about 4:30. Ah well. I'll wake up earlier tomorrow. 


End file.
